


Tiempo de cámaras

by GoldenLiar



Series: Patrulla Millenial [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: 1 link mega 4k, 100 por 100 real no fake, Javier roba una cámara y pasa esto, Memes, cuando te inventas los tags para tus ocs y son la cosa menos creativa de la vida, hola no sé publicar nada en esta página, los millenials no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo, no clickbait
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: De un modo u otro Javier, uno de los reclutas de la nueva patrulla del Ministerio, consigue una cámara y no creerás lo que pasa después.





	1. 1

-Bien, bien, bien... -Javier giró la cámara e hizo un barrido por la cafetería, haciendo zoom en Eva.- Dime Catwoman, ¿cómo se seduce a un soldado de los Tercios?

Eva se sonrojó y Velázquez le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Venga, contádselo.

-Bueno, pues, ehh... -Eva movió los ojos de la cámara a Velázquez, del pintor a Javier y de vuelta a la cámara.- Te acercas y... le preguntas... -Su voz se hacía cada vez menos audible.- si quiere un gato.

Javier explotó en una carcajada, aplaudiendo y desenfocando la imagen. El pintor apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amiga en un gesto que hubiera sido mucho más tierno si Diego no estuviese fallando en contener la risa.

-Tío, no puedo respirar. -Javier se esforzaba en hacer pasar aire a sus pulmones, tan solo para soltarlo en más risas cada vez que lo conseguía. Pensó que, si se ahogaba, valdría la pena.

-¡Joder, ya vale, ¿no?! -La amenaza hubiese surtido más efecto si Eva no estuviese roja como un tomate , pero aún así Velázquez se calló al instante y Javier hizo todo lo que pudo para dejar de reír, intercalando varios "lo siento" entre bocanadas de aire.

-Vamos, animaos. -El pintor le sonrió.- Hay formas mucho peores de empezar una conversación, ¡y mirad el lado positivo! Aparentemente Alonso adora al minino.

Eva hizo un sonido mezcla de gruñido y llanto y se llevó las manos al rostro. Javier volvió a enfocar la cámara.

-Creía que Ernesto os había prohibido grabar dentro del Ministerio. -Cambio de tema Velázquez. Javier asintió.

-Pero esto no va a salir de aquí, la tenía Nicolás en el archivo y me la ha dejado un rato. Aparentemente Angustias se la encontró hace unos meses. -Javier se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces ha vuelto ya Nicolás? -El joven asintió de nuevo. Diego cambió el peso de un pie a otro y retiró la mano del hombro de Eva.- Si me disculpáis.

Javier grabó como el pintor salía de la cafetería a toda prisa y después volvió a enfocar a Eva.

-Real talk, les shippeo. -Murmuró la chica, Javier rió y se cortó la grabación.


	2. 2

-Joder, pedazo de brazos que tienen que tener los bloggers.- Javier dejó de grabarse a sí mismo y enfocó a las estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo que se extendían ante él, para después centrarse en la espalda de Marga.- Hey, dile algo a las futuras generaciones. -Marga se giró, levantando las cejas. Javier hizo zoom.

-No se puede grabar en el Ministerio, y si se pudiera tendrías que pagarme los derechos de imagen.

-Vengaaaa... -La joven miró a la cámara.

-Cuando os venga una mujer muy guapa a proponeros una aventura, mandadla a la mierda y sacaros unas oposiciones de verdad.

-Joder... -Murmuró Javier. Estuvieron un momento en silencio.- ¿Y qué son todos estos libros?

-Uff, hay de todo. Sobre todo son primeras ediciones de libros, cosas como el Quijote o el Lazarillo; pero también tenemos varias ediciones del libro de las puertas y registros con los árboles genealógicos de cada figura importante en nuestra historia. De todas formas deberías preguntarle a Nicolás, él es el que controla. -A Javier no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Marga se paró en seco, girándose de nuevo.- Hemos llegado.

El "youtuber" enfocó a la puerta de cristal delante de ellos, muy parecida a la de Salvador. Marga llamó y abrió sin esperar respuesta, mostrándole a Javier un despacho -definitivamente más pequeño que el del jefe- pintado de azul claro. Un escritorio blanco estaba empotrado contra la pared del fondo y había varios lienzos sin terminar en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Todo olía a disolvente y Javier se mareó un poco, pero Marga ni se inmutó.

-Buenos días. -Saludó la joven alegremente. Javier dirigió la cámara de Marga a Nicolás, que acababa de girarse en su silla, más gris que blanca a estas alturas, y les miraba con cara de sueño.

-¿Me haces bullying y no me dejas ser millenial pero a ella sí la sacas en el videoblog? -Nicolás se llevó la mano al pecho muy teatralmente, provocando que Javier soltase una pequeña risa. -Y ni me traéis café, así no se puede. -Marga cambió de tema, preguntándose por qué demonios eran todos tan adictos al café en aquel condenado Ministerio.

-Sabes que mañana es el cambio de hora, ¿no? -Nicolás abrió los ojos como platos y miró rápidamente su teléfono para comprobar si aquello era cierto.

-¡¿Mañana?! -Marga asintió.- No me jodas, tía. -La joven le puso la mano en el hombro, Nicolás parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.- Mátame y acaba con mi sufrimiento.

-De hecho -la joven se apartó y Javier dio un paso atrás por lo que pudiera pasar.- creo que voy a empeorarlo. ¿Has visto a Velázquez?

-Creía que estaba contigo. -Nicolás se puso pálido cuando Marga negó con la cabeza.- ¡Me cago en la puta! -Javier bajó la cámara rápidamente y se cortó la imagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marga le pertenece a YourLaughIsAShowerInHell (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLaughIsAShowerInHell/pseuds/YourLaughIsAShowerInHell) y todo el mundo debería ir a leer sus fics por favor y gracias.


	3. 3

-Hay problemas matrimoniales... -Esta vez era Eva quién grababa, sus compañeros de patrulla perdidos haciendo quién sabe qué (en realidad, Aida estaba en clase y Javier había salido con Ernesto, pero ella se sentía mejor fingiendo que la habían abandonado). Estaba en el archivo, ignorando el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella y enfocando a Nicolás y Velázquez, sentados un par de mesas más allá. El pintor tenía una cara de cabreo impresionante y le mostraba algo al ingeniero en su móvil.

-Mirad. -Nicolás suspiró y apartó la vista del informe que estaba revisando en favor de hacerle caso a Diego y leer el artículo que tenía frente a él. Sobre Las Meninas, obviamente. Nicolás ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué le han hecho al cuadro esta vez? -El joven volvió la vista a Velázquez, que le miraba como si acabase de cometer el peor crimen del mundo.

-¡Hay demasiada luz! ¡¿Acaso no lo véis?!

-Diego, el cuadro está igual que estaba. -El tono de Nicolás hubiese sido más apropiado para negociar con un niño pequeño que con un adulto del Siglo de Oro, pero el ingeniero había aprendido por las malas que a veces aquella era la única forma de tratar con Velázquez.- De todas formas, ¿qué más te da? Ni siquiera lo has pintado aún.

Velázquez hizo un ruidito extraño y se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido. Eva no pudo contener la risa ante aquella reacción, provocando que Nicolás le lanzase una mirada furtiva. Eva se encogió de hombros, ¿qué demonios hacía revisando informes allí y no en su despacho, en primer lugar?

-¡Os shippeo! -Exclamó. Nicolás se puso colorado hasta las orejas y Diego se limitó a mirarla con expresión confundida.

-Nos... ¿qué? -El pintor se volvió hacia el joven en busca de explicaciones pero este tan solo se limitó a llevarse las manos al rostro y a negar con la cabeza.

-No me pagan suficiente para soportar esto...

Se cortó la imagen.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo perdida media vida solo voy a subir este capítulo y volver a perderme de nuevo jaja salu2

-Deja ya la camarita. -Javier bajó la cámara ante la orden de Ernesto, pero no la apagó. Mientras enfocaba sus zapatillas ya desgastadas, las voces de los presentes seguían siendo perfectamente audibles. -¿Tenéis ya el informe de vuestra última misión?

-Aida lo está terminando. -Los pies de Javier se movieron nerviosamente.- Bueno, ella dijo que se encargaba, pero luego hubo una emergencia en la enfermería y... -Silencio. Los pies de Javier volvieron a moverse.- Voy a ver si lo ha terminado.

Javier comenzaba a marcharse cuando escuchó como Ernesto llamaba a Nicolás. Aprovechando que el jefe de operaciones estaba dándole la espalda el joven levantó la cámara y enfocó la escena ante él.

-¿Sabemos ya lo que le pasa a la puerta 513? -Ante la pregunta, Nicolás cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Jesús es siempre la respuesta, amén.

-¿Usted no era judío? -Nicolás volvió a abrir los ojos y tragó saliva. Se cortó la imagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía otra cosa escrita que iba a subir pero adivina qué no voy a hacerlo tomad esto haha por favor que alguien me dispare.
> 
> Ahora me pongo seria: Los millenials están recibiendo atención y yo estoy ???????? es un AU creado con el único propósito de ser un meme ??????? gracias???????


	5. 5

El rostro sonriente de Javier ocupaba toda la imagen. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos algo idos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había bebido. El joven se alejo de la cámara para mostrar a Eva y Aida, cada una en uno de sus lados y en condiciones similares. Se escuchaban risas de fondo, acompañadas de la voz de Julián.

-No, venga, que va a ser divertido.

Javier giró la cámara, revelando el resto de la escena: estaban todos sentados en círculo (todos incluía a los millenials, la patrulla de Amelia, Velázquez, Nicolás e incluso Salvador y Ernesto) en el suelo de la cafetería -las mesas habían sido empujadas contra la pared- y Julián explicaba las reglas del juego de la botella.

-... y a los que le toque se tienen que besar, ¿entendido? -El círculo asintió. Alonso parecía a punto de quejarse por algo, pero lo dejó en el último momento. Julián giró la botella, dejando bien claro que aquello era solo para ver quién empezaba y que a él no le tocaba besar a nadie todavía.

Salvador. Varias risas y "uuuuuuuh"s por parte de los millenials. El jefe volvió a girar la botella.

Ernesto. Ya no había risas y Nicolás se había llevado las manos a la boca -aunque probablemente fuera para ocultar la emoción-. Eva le dio un codazo a Javier.

-El ship se hace realidad. -Le susurró sonriente. Javier estaba pálido detrás de la cámara, y la mano con la que la sostenía le tembló un poco.

Con cuidado, Ernesto tomó el rostro tomó el rostro de su jefe con una mano y juntó sus labios en un beso que duró apenas unos segundos. Eva fue incapaz de contener sus chillidos de fangirl.

-Hey, Nexus, no te rayes. -Aida le puso la mano en el hombro.- Al fin y al cabo, nada de esto es canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto solo existe porque quería que se besasen ok bai


	6. 6

-¡Hey, hey, hey! -La imagen borrosa del suelo se aclaró cuando Javier irrumpió en la enfermería, apuntando la cámara directamente hacia la cabeza de su compañera.- ¡Aida! -La chica le miró sin entender la situación hasta que Javier levantó la mano, el pulgar hacia arriba, el índice y el corazón estirados y el anular y el meñique encogidos. La estudiante sonrió.

-¿En serio? -Pero Javier no contestó y se limitó a gritar "¡PUM!" mientras fingía que una bala salía de la punta de sus dedos. Aida negó con la cabeza y se desplomó sobre una silla, "muerta". El asesino salió corriendo mientras se reía como un chiquillo, en busca de su siguiente víctima.

Javier paró en seco al oír voces a su derecha y asomó la cámara para descubrir que se trataba de Nicolás y Velázquez, que se dirigían de vuelta al archivo. Saltó en medio del pasillo, interceptándoles y disparándoles en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Pum! ¡Pum! -Nicolás se tiró al suelo sin dudar, pero Velázquez se quedó parado, observando la escena y sin comprender nada. Javier volvió a apuntarle.- ¡Pum!

-¡Oh! ¡Me estáis disparando! -El pintor sonrió, orgulloso de haber resuelto el misterio, y dirigió la mirada a Nicolás, que abrió un ojo (aún tirado en el suelo) y le miró expectante.- Y ahora debo morir, ¿cierto? -Javier asintió y Velázquez se llevó la mano al corazón muy teatralmente y se apoyó contra la pared. Javier decidió que eso le valía y salió corriendo en dirección contraria con una carcajada triunfal.

Pero su felicidad duró poco, porque apenas se giró Eva apareció delante de él, estirando los brazos y disparándole.

-¡Pew pew! -Javier emitió un sonido extraño y se desplomó, enfocando directamente la sonrisa triunfante de Eva antes de que se cortase la imagen.


End file.
